fma new years eve
by ice-avenger
Summary: it's an edXwin one shot it's were ed has no happiness toward new years but towards the end of the story it all changes. find out howrated T just to be safe cuz there's fluff at the end.


This is something I came up with in the shower…shhhh… and well I thought it was good so I randomly began typing

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist…if I did I think my artistry would be of lower quality

Fullmetal alchemist New Year's Eve

Ed looked around him. He was at a New Years Eve party and everyone was here. He looked around observing everything.

There were people talking and dancing… well kind of dancing. It was more like rhythmic out of synch jumping. Or at least it looked that way to ed.

He kept looking and found his way to a table laden with refreshments and snacks.

He ladled some punch into a cup and was about to drink it when he noticed it smelled funny.

"alcoholic… that's great al had like four glasses of this." He said holding the glass in his hand.

He turned around to find his little brother…dancing… horrifically and badly.

"Must be the alcohol." Said ed thoughtfully.

But he could barely suppress a grin at his brothers drunken dancing. Most everyone was overflowing with happiness today, but not Edward elric.

No he had no care for this holiday, if that's what you could call it.

He looked around again.

hope winry doesn't drink any of this he thought. Wincing at the thought of a drunk winry… with wrenches.

He couldn't bare the idea of how painful that would be. Especially if you tend to be like Edward and piss her off A LOT!!!

He turned on the look out for winry. Then people began passing out favors and hats and noise makers.

"must be near midnight." He said. then a huge firework went off right next to him.

He jumped to the side just in time. He turned to find his brother red handed.

"al don't play with fireworks when your drunk!" he scolded.

"sorry nii-sama." Said a peculiarly very happy and drunk al.

"no it's alright al. go ahead you might kill 'em." Said a very drunk roy coming up behind al.

"here I'll help." He said snapping his fingers.

"huh? No fire." He said totally dumbfounded, looking at his hand.

Ed sniggered. Roy was so drunk that he didn't notice he wasn't even wearing his gloves.

" I can still make fire!" he yelled snapping his fingers ferociously.

"i… will… make… FIRE!!" he yelled determined.

Then al pulled out a match box and lit a match.

"huh? Al how did you do that?" asked a very oblivious mustang.

"don't know." Replied a just as oblivious al. then the match went out.

" ya I'll be taking that." Said ed snatching the match box from his drunk brother. Then he rounded on roy.

"empty your pockets." He said. Roy emptied them and pulled out his ignition gloves.

"hey how'ed they get there?" he asked still very drunk and oblivious, he handed them over to ed's outstretched hand.

"then ed forgetting to be on the lookout for winry put them in his pocket and put the match box in the other pocket.

What is new years eve any way? He asked himself.

All it is, is just one day were everyone get's together to scream and make noise at the top of their lungs. Not to mention wake up the day and not having a clue of what happened but with a huge migraine and a hangover.

Yes that's all this was, was an excuse to miss work and get drunk along with noise.

"ten!" began the count down.

"nine!"

"Eight!"

"seven!"

Six!

"five"

Four!"

Three!"

Two!"

Here it comes thought ed. As a very sober winry snuck up behind him and stood next to him.

"one!" Winry screamed along with all the others. Ed just now noticing her presence jumped.

Then winry got up close to ed and kissed him. He blushed but didn't break the kiss.

Then about 5 seconds later winry broke the kiss.

"happy new year, ed." She said looking up…down…at him.

Maybe there was something good about this holiday. He thought as he began watching the fire works with winry and she began to snake her hand into his her fingers entwined with his.

happy new year indeed.

Xxx

Aww isn't that cute yay I finished my random one shot!! Please review if your still reading my incredibly boring one shot


End file.
